Ultraman One: Episode 16
Blessings from Gatanothor is the sixteen episode of Ultraman One (Continuity). Ultraman Giga and Mirai Tomoya are the main characters in this episode. Characters Ultras *Belial *Ultraman One (One Otari) *Ultraman Xena, Haruto Kenki *Ultraman Giga (Mirai Tomoya) *Ultraman Kato (Kato Mosa） *Ultra Brothers *Ultraman Zero *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultra Elders, only Ultraman King Kaiju *Hell-Death Human appearances *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Sakura Mizuki **Marina Tomoya **Zena Wakura Summary The episode begins with Belial watching the nearby Moon of his origin world, where a youthful Giga was seen playing with his childhood friends. For his own amusements of getting rid of them, he forced the appearance of a massive blackhole; which started sucking everything in the space vacuum and pulling the young Ultras in. But during the last moments, Giga had seemingly sacrificed himself to save his friends while closing the distortion. The Ultra Brothers appeared to condemn both of them, as Xena and One were escorted back to the Land of Light. The former left off with a warning and severed his friendship with the latter, who was sent for imprisonment in the dungeons of King's Temple. While his parents were gravely disappointed with him, many years later, a rebellious One redeemed himself with advice from Ultraman King. Meanwhile Giga was saved by another legendary Ultra Noa, who becomes the caregiver for Giga, until the youth's journey back home after passing the trials from Noa. In the present day, Giga had partnered himself with Xena in dealing with Hell-Death. But the Kaiju retreated shortly after a brief fight with both Ultras. When Hell-Death descended on Earth for the second time, Giga had arrived for a rematch and immediately engulfed both of them with the light-empowered Meta Field. The SACD gathered to talk about the backstory and capabilities of Gatanothor before relating their conversation to the strengths and possible weaknesses of Hell-Death, which coincidentally inherited the assets from the evil god. Alternating between his Normal and Space forms, Giga held the upper hand against Hell-Death until the Kaiju eventually overwhelmed his efforts and defeated the Ultra. As the battlefield and Hell-Death disappeared, but unknowingly, a human-sized Giga finds himself separated with Mirai in a virtual world resembling the Treedon Forest. Giga was approached by an astral projection of Belial, who revealed that he had cursed Mirai with losing her memories and Giga himself to be devoid of all his powers. But what Belial did was something "flawed" as an amnesiac Mirai had fragments of her past experiences of Giga. Taking the hints from the mystical tree Treedon with hardening their bonds, both of them decided to engage in friendly battles with each other. Hell-Death made his entrance once more, this prompted the remaining Ultra hosts to fight the Kaiju with their gigantic physiologies. The combined might of the trio wasn't close enough with mauling down Hell-Death, and finding themselves entangled by the Kaiju's pincers. The SACD members lamented over their incapability of supporting the Ultras through their mechas, which were under severe maintenance following the showdown on the Moon. Being constantly reminded of what's precious to them, Giga and Mirai fuse back into a singular being after recovering the shattered bonds between both of them. Giga arrived in the nick of time to free his Ultra comrades from being held hostage by Hell-Death, who intended to kill them and bringing despair to the Earthlings. Entrusted with the ensuing battle, Giga instantly gained an advantage against Hell-Death through the power of Baraji he had inherited from Noa. The Kaiju finally meets its demise after getting overpowered by Giga's Barajium Shot; the strongest manifestation of the bonds between Mirai and Giga. The latter proceeded to recover the energies of his fallen allies, celebrating their victory through embracing each other. However, the destruction of Hell-Death was the beginning warning for the final battle. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity